


Run

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers Yuuri is there for like 2 seconds sorry, arc v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the survivor fight, or flee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I whipped up! Hope you enjoy it! Kudos' and comments are appreciated.

Running.

Forever. Running.

In her mind. Her soul. Her _freedom._

Always. Running.

Running from what? From whom? To where and what? What was the purpose of it all? Was it a necessity, to run from your freedom as it runs from you?

With running, came a defence. She had to stop sometime, her legs couldn’t support her without a break. Breathing. As quiet as can be. Being found was not an option.

Was she running away from her problems? Not entirely. The mind was focused on safety. She didn’t want any trouble. But trouble would always find its way.

It was a war, after all.

Fallen comrades. Everywhere. What was the reasoning of this? Were they running too? Running to where? Running from what? They were always running. For shelter. For safety. For combat. For protection. And she was acting like they once were, before being transformed into thin cards. The cards were being collected by foreign soldiers of another land, noticing a living victim still standing.

The enemies stared at her.

It was time to run.

She could fight. Fight to allow others to run. But who else was there? The war zone was a barren wasteland. Nobody else was around.

All except for, a hidden stranger.

She ran, no intention of stopping.

However, she did look back.

The soldiers. Red. Yellow. Blue.

All disappeared.

Slowing down. Walking. Looking everywhere she could, awaiting a sudden attack. It was quiet, only the sounds of rubble against her tattered shoes and winds of the eerie skies were present. She turned on her contraption on her wrist. A Duel Disk. The only weapon she had that was only created to be used as a tool for pleasure. For entertainment. For fun.

What ever happened to it all?

Running nor fighting was necessary. So, why now? Why the suffocation of war? The torment of always running…to _survive._

Harsh winds attacking the dark hair, purple as her eyes. Sighing with the wind, eyes were shut.

She needed a break. She’d do anything for a break. Everything was becoming tiresome. So much running.

A sudden landing. Eyes opened, stance ready. Ready for what? To run?

No. To fight.

As the purple-clad soldier was ready to fight.

However, it was foolish. The girl was no match for the enemy, defeating her after a duel.

It would’ve been safer to run, but it was hopeless in the end.

You can’t always be free as a bird.


End file.
